1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic-image developing toners, electrostatic image developers, toner cartridges, process cartridges, image-forming apparatuses, and methods for forming images.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrostatic-image developing toner containing a polyester resin prepared by addition reaction of a polycondensate of a carboxylic acid component and an alcohol component with an isocyanate-containing compound. The polycondensate has an active hydrogen group. The alcohol component includes a rosin diol represented by general formula (1):
wherein R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen or methyl; L1, L2, and L3 are each independently a divalent linking group selected from the group consisting of carbonyl, carboxyl, ether, sulfonyl, optionally substituted linear alkylenes, optionally substituted cyclic alkylenes, optionally substituted arylenes, and combinations thereof; L1 and L2 or L1 and L3 are optionally taken together to form a ring; and A1 and A2 are rosin ester groups.